The present invention relates to a cutting insert for chip removing machining, preferably turning or drilling, the cutting insert having at least one cutting corner including a main cutting edge.
During turning operations, the machining according to the prior art normally is carried out by one or more cutting inserts for rough machining. The machining is completed by a finishing cutting insert. This is necessary since the roughly turned surface does not have a sufficient finish and roundness.
It is at once realized that such a machining in several steps using different tools is both expensive and time-consuming.
The present invention has the aim of disclosing a cutting insert of the type defined above, the cutting insert in e.g. longitudinal turning simultaneously carries out roughing and finishing cuts or alternatively a finishing cut and polishing, or alternatively roughing and finishing cuts and polishing.
The aim of the present invention is realized by a cutting insert that simultaneously forms a plurality of operations such as roughing or finishing, or roughing and polishing. A roughing/finishing insert has a main cutting edge and a secondary cutting edge at a cutting corner, both edges extending laterally relative to a direction of feed of the insert. The secondary cutting edge is disposed rearwardly of the main cutting edge closely adjacent the corner and extends farther laterally outwardly than the main cutting edge by a distance which is substantially less than the lateral extent of the main cutting edge. A roughing/polishing insert has a burnishing edge instead of a secondary cutting edge.